Stupid Alice
by The-Mockingjay-Games
Summary: 'I'm Alice. Stupid, stupid, stupid Alice.' This is the story of how Alice Longbottom II fell in love. But with who?


DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JK Rowling.

CHAPTER 1} The Downfall of Me

Hello. I'm Stupid Alice. Yep, that's me. Stupid, stupid, stupid Alice. I'm the most stupid girl in all of Hogwarts and that's saying something, as one of the 6th year Slytherin girls is as thick as two short planks. You might ask me: How can a 7th year Gryffindor girl, who managed to be first in her year and was made Head Girl, be stupid? Well, that's a good question and I'll give you the answer:I've fallen I love with a boy!

Okay, I can see you sitting there shaking your head, thinking that I'm just being silly and that being in love isn't going to make my world crash. Now, normally I would agree with you. Me - being in love - that would be okay and it would not affect my IQ the slightest. Not even the fact, that it's my best friend I've fallen in love with, would make me seem stupid, but there's more to it than that. You see the thing that makes me scrape the bottom of the barrel regarding my intellect, is that my best friend's name is James Sirius Potter.

Yes, I'm talking about the James Potter – my fellow Head. The beloved chaser of the Gryffindor team (and probably soon-to-be-professional-quidditch-player). The hottest guy in Hogwarts (well, obviously I think that, but I'm not the only one. Some of the girls here actually made a vote about it) who can have any girl he wants. See, now you understand why I'm Stupid Alice, don't you? I let my heart fall in love with him, even though I KNOW that my brain is more reliable on such subjects. Stupid heart, stupid Alice.

You see, it's hopeless. He will never think of me as anything else than a friend. I'm just Alice Longbottom, Neville Longbottom's daughter, the girl he played with as a small boy when my parents were visiting his. We have seen each other in diapers. I'm the one who always lecture him and Fred about what to do and what not to. I force him to sit with me to do homework that's not due until one week from now. Stupid, boring Alice.

Right now I'm actually sitting in the library doing some of the afore-mentioned homework that's not due until next week. I sigh about the whole situation, drop my pen and lay my head on my book. I feel like hitting my book with my head, maybe that would get these stupid ideas about James out of my head. I sigh again. Stupid crush, stupid heart, stupid Alice.  
It all started about 5 months ago at the end of 6th year. I was getting ridiculously riled up about the upcoming exams and was slowly but surely on my way towards a nervous breakdown. Now, being me, that's pretty normal. That's how I get when the exams are closing in on me and everyone knows not to disturb me when I'm studying. I have a reputation of being merciless if someone interrupts me. Once I accidentally set a fire to a couple that were snogging behind some shelves in the library where I was studying nearby. But really, they were so annoying and making all of these repulsive noises! And it wasn't on purpose it just happened, I swear! Needless to say, everyone has been extremely careful around me whenever the exams are approaching from then on.

I had been dating a boy in the same year as myself, Rick Zabini. I thought we would have been together for a long time. He's a Slytherin and even though that's not as bad anymore as it was once, it's still not easy. I hadn't even told Roxanne, as she's my best friend. Then all of a sudden he broke up with me; said something about needing to concentrate on our exams, that he didn't like me that way anymore, that I wasn't smart enough to date a Slytherin. Asshole.

Anyway, as I hadn't told anyone about us dating, I couldn't tell anyone why I was being sad and irritated. Rick managed to do a splendid job to lower my self esteem so I was beginning to doubt myself and my magical abilities. Therefore I began to study intensely, even for you might know, you can overload yourself and that's exactly what I did. I was practicing so much, that I all of a sudden got a magical blockage. I couldn't even make a feather levitate, exams were nearing and I think I was getting a bit hysterical. I was standing in the library, in the same place I am now. My hands were shaking, tears were running down my face and I was beginning to hyperventilate.

Roxanne found me like this, and didn't know what to do so she ran to Fred, who was sitting with James in the back of the library, plotting some didn't help much, he was just staring at me, shocked. No one dared to approach me – except for James of course, there's a reason he's a Gryffindor after all. He briefly watched me and then walked straight up to me. He took my wand and enclosed me in a tight embrace. At first I didn't even react, my body was stiff. Then my hands tried to push him away and I yelled at him to let me go. He didn't budge. Slowly my body seemed to accept that he wouldn't let go any time soon, and it was like all of my energy just evaporated within a second. Sobs began to rack my body, and if he hadn't been there to hold me I would probably have fallen to the floor.

He held me tight, hid my tearstained face on his shoulder and stroked my hair soothingly. Thankfully Roxanne got the on-lookers to go away. When I had calmed down a bit, James led me out of the library and into the Room of Requirement. It was there that I told him everything. He didn't interrupt me at all, just held me close while I talked about Rick. Finally, a while past midnight, he followed me back to the Gryffindor common room. He turned to face me. I was exhausted from my emotional tirade and probably look liked something the cat dragged in. He lifted my chin and made me look at him."Now you'll listen to me Alice Longbottom. You are a brilliant witch. You will ace your exams, because you are the cleverest witch in our year. You will not believe a word of what that jerk told you. You are beautiful Alice, are we clear about that?" I could only nod. He then gave the password, entered the common room, and hugged me again. He told me goodnight and then walked up the boys stairs.

That night I slept like a baby and as I woke up the next morning I was ready to face the world. At breakfast James sat beside me, acting as always, while eating breakfast for three. He glanced up at me, and I smiled at him, when a rough cry pierced the morning air in the Great Hall. Rick was standing near the Slytherin table, frantically trying to bat away the fireworks that popped around his head. With each explosion, the words 'I'm a jerk' formed in the air. He was beet red with rage when he fled the hall. Everyone around us was laughing, waiting for someone to take credit for the prank. But no one did. James, still eating, couldn't help smirking. I knew he was the one behind it. I quickly rose from the table and gave him a kiss on the cheek before I left the great hall unnoticed. From that day on, my heart fell hopelessly in love with him. Little did I know that he would be my downfall.


End file.
